


Can I Ask a Question?

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anakin Skywalker is a Little Shit, F/M, Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, No Smut, Obi-Wan Kenobi is a Mess, Padawan Anakin Skywalker, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22141795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ani is going through puberty and figures his master should know a bit about that. (Obi Wan is 24, Anakin is 12.)
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Satine Kryze, Padmé Amidala & Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Can I Ask a Question?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first "finished" fic, and my first posted fic ever. Masturbation is mentioned, so uhh?? Just a warning. Anyways, here you go.

"Master?" Obi Wan sighed heavily, slowly opening his eyes.

In front of him, he saw Anakin, sprawled on his back like a starfish. In other words, not meditating. The boy had a curious look on his face, one the older man couldn't quite read. "Yes, Anakin?"

Anakin felt so strange, looking up at his master, knowing that what he was going to say was so awful and wrong, almost feeling an adrenaline rush. "Can I ask you a question?"

The older Jedi raised an eyebrow, "Of course." _What in the stars could Anakin possibly want to ask right now? Rghh.. this boy was going to be the death of him. (I'm sorry)._

Anakin sat up, feeling his stomach twist up in a knot. "Don't be mad, okay?" Obi Wan almost audibly groaned, but assured his Padawan that he could talk to him about anything. "Anakin, I'm here for you okay? You've nothing to worry about." He felt Ani's hesitation.

Ani nodded, their force bond providing him some comfort. The words felt bad coming out of his mouth, almost like he was spitting out something sour. "Have you ever.. touched yourself?"

Obi Wan jumped in his skin, looking at his Padawan in shock. _Where did that come from?!_ "Anakin! You know that.. that type of behavior is not the Jedi way!" He shook his head gently, "You, of all people should know, with how often you must be reminded of the rules."

Now, Anakin felt guilt and shame, but he reached to his master through their bond, sensing he was hiding something. "Well!! I'm just curious." He looked up at the older man, "And I thought you said I could talk to you about anything?.." Ani smirked. "But you have, haven't you?"

Obi Wan huffed, "This is hardly an appropriate conversation, and.. we should be meditating, not discussing such ill-suited topics!!" He knew his cheeks were flushed, suddenly remembering his own Padawan days, and a certain Duchess he had once known very well.. "and you should know that things like that should not and shall not be discussed, despite what I said. Obviously, there are boundaries, Anakin!"

"You thought of someone, didn't you, Master?" Obi Wan looked at his Padawan, almost slack-jawed, though not surprised in the slightest. He chuckled nervously, "Anakin. Don't make me remind you one more time that we are supposed to be meditating."

The younger boy shrugged, not content with the response, but knowing he got all he would get. Still, it thrilled him to know his master wasn't as squeaky clean as he thought he was.

Once the two returned to meditation, Obi Wan's mind could not clear. How could he allow such an immature topic distract him so easily?

Young Ani also found his mind wandering- back to Tatooine. Memories of the beautiful maiden Padmé made him feel fuzzy. Her face, her voice, just the thought of her often brought him comfort.

Once the mediation session was over, neither Jedi spoke of the discussion they had. Master and Padawan, so alike, yet so different.

《》

Years later, Anakin saw his master with Duchess Satine Kryze, and suddenly he knew who Obi Wan had thought of on that day.


End file.
